Fatale Sin
by TenshiUmi Hana
Summary: Sin has many secrets...But she doesn't have time to tell since she's gotta find her veil! At long last, Chapter Eleven is up! Updated and ready for Reviews so Read and well, Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Maybe he will be…oneday…

Summary: Naruto is full of surprises. And secrets.

Lots and lots of secrets. One of them being that

he is really a she….

AN: This fic is right after the Big Fight

between the two lovely rivals. So read and weep at

my poor writing. Enjoy?

* * *

Fatale Sin

Prologue

* * *

Sasuke….Sasuke you bastard…Weren't we….no…not

any more. I doubt that we ever were _friends_. You

betrayed Konoha so you could avenge your clan. You

betrayed me. I've felt many pains in my life, Sasuke.

Many you would never understand nor feel. But you see…none

of them could compare to your betrayal. I thought we were

friends. Best friends.

Ha! I guess I was your best friend since you wanted

to kill me to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan. Your pathetic.

I pity you. You had everything. Or at least you did.

You had a family…then you lost them to your probably

psychotic brother. You had fangirls after you…of course they

were sort of scary at the way they somehow were able to sniff

you out. You also had the great Hatake Kakashi, the legendary

copycat ninja, at your aid and service. And of course, you had me

and Sakura… Were we not good enough for you to stay? Of

course not. I mean you left us dry.

I had opted to tell my onee-chan about you you know.

To tell her how great we were. What best friends we were.

And the regular crack a joke about you…

Damn you Sasuke-teme! If I knew that you were going

to betray Konoha…betray me…I would've strapped you to your bed

and…and…What the hell…?

It was your choice, teme…Who am I to change that?

I'm nobody (Author coughs) …But not anymore Sasuke.

I won't be the quiet (yeah right) nobody who takes on the

pillaging from the villagers. I'll become stronger, faster, better so

that I can keep my promise to Sakura. I'll bring you back no

matter what because that is my ninja way!

Oh. And Sasuke. One more thing you ought to know. A

big secret I've kept from everyone except a select few. A secret

even you might find astonishing. The truth is you don't know

me at all. The secret is…that I am a girl…And you might've find

out sooner or later if you had the patience to stick around longer.

Because you see…puberty hit me two days later.

That's why I left.

* * *

Ending notes: So what do ya think? Hopefully ya like it

enough to review. I've already got the basics of the story so

I think I'll be able to make it last quite a while. I'll also try to

get a chappie in every few days or weeks or so. So please

review if you guys want more! The more reviews there are the

happier and more motivated Umi is to write more! Oh and

if you're wondering WTF about the title. It sounded cool

and it's the name of S.O.S!

Now a preview of next time in Fatale Sin:

"…zumaki…" Naruto groaned. What happened?

"…uzumaki…." Naruto slitted open his eyes and

winced at the terribly bright light. Who's that calling him.

"Uzumaki! Hurry!"


	2. Chapter 1

UmikoTenshi:….(sniff, sniff, weep, weep) I had three (no wait! Let me check again!) yes! Three of my first reviews! I can't believe I got soo many reviews already! Let me give thanks to my three best, and only, reviewers:

Anonymous…sorry, he/she said he/she was too lazy to sign in. TuT…

otakualways…umm I didn't really understand your message but it gave me hope and enlightenment to continue! TvT

Star Magel…me too! I think there just aren't enough of these stories either. But just by looking at your name, I can tell that you're a girl who loves stars, or are just interested in them. v

Now on with the story.!

But first the disclaimer!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't even know who created him….TT but I love him anyways. OH! And all I own is my dirty body that has been castrated! So don't sue! I'm not worth it! Seriously! Don't…. 

Summary: JUST READ….

AN: none fer now…..

* * *

Fatale Sin 

Chapter One

* * *

Kakashi stood over the fallen body of his loudest and most lively student. The rain pelted at the silver haired man as if to say that if was his fault. All his fault that the two had come to this. Just like before. 

It seemed almost impossible to see the poor boy as is. Naruto had seemed almost to be unstoppable as if he was his own…god. His exterior was sweet and innocent but Kakashi knew better. Naruto had suffered more than anyone. But to see the liveliest, full of surprise shinobi of the Leaf on the muddy ground…

This moment brought back the sad memory of his lost comrade, and best friend, Uchiha Obito. Obito, the loud wannabe. Obito, the one who just wouldn't give up. Obito, the one who gave him a reason to live…Obito, the one who was the hero in the end. Just like Naruto.

"Am I too late?" Again? Kakashi felt for that significant blue chakra that was Naruto's only. Or the red demonic chakra of the Kyuubi. Instead, he felt neither. What he felt, and saw, left him stunned. Stunned for never having realized it before until now.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto…at least Naruto was okay. Kneeling down, he hooked Naruto up onto his back in piggy back style and stood. With a last glance around in the case that Sasuke might come back, Kakashi leapt of onto the trees, heading for Konoha. And the angry fist of the ol' hag, Tsunade, as Naruto would've said.

* * *

Darkness. It was darkness all around. Everywhere, here, there. There was no dripping of the sewers, no growling from the Kyuubi. Just silence. And the drowning darkness. Alone. If Naruto hated anything more than losing, it was to be all alone. Especially in the silent darkness. 

Naruto shivered as she tried to suppress the urge to scream. Tingling crept up and down her spine. Her bright jumpsuit of orange and blue held no comfort. Then something broke the silence. Something had entered this world of silent darkness that sucked away all the happiness and leaving nothing but those horrible memories. Memories of why she was the way she was.

It was someone…

"…zumaki…" Naruto groaned. What happened? Hadn't she just been…

"…uzumaki…." Naruto slitted open her eyes and winced at the terribly bright light. Who's that calling her? Why did they sound so famili…

"Uzumaki! Hurry!" Naruto snapped open her eyes wide at the terrified voice of a young woman. She swiveled her head around to locate the source of the voice.

"Who the hell is…" She gasped as she saw the prettiest fuchsia-kimino clad lady stand just a couple of meters away. She had a weird hairstyle that seemed very similar to a kiddie show she used to watch. One that had pretty girls in crappy, showy outfits. The hairstyle looked just like the little pinked-haired girl with them hearts in her hair (1). But this lady was way prettier than Haku. Except that Haku's a boy. With girly genes. Who's a boy…Oh WTF!

Naruto shook her spiky head and jumped up feeling rejuvenated. She had come up with the thought that this HAD to be a dream. She had just been in a fight with an Uchiha. At the thought of Sasuke, Naruto saddened. Sasuke…

"Uzumaki…please…help me…" Naruto looked up in confusion.

"Why do you need my…" WHOOSSHHH. Naruto gasped and bent over, shivering convulsively as a deep coldness enveloped her for a moment. As if a ghost, Naruto looks back up, a g-g-gh-ghost! Naruto jumps up and scrambled backwards a few as she saw the ghost of the fourth Hokage stand before him, his back to the woman.

"I already helped too many times, Azusa-san." Naruto frowned. WTH? Is this a dream…or a memory? If so, whose? "I can't keep on helping Kyo out just because he can't get out of the hole he dug himself." Naruto stood up and glared at the rude mannerism of the fourth hokage look-a-like.

"Oi! Bastard! Treat the lady better!" Attempting to kick the guy's shin for imitating the fourth and for his horrible attitude, only to have her foot pass through the guy's leg. Then the cold feeling paralyzed her the leg that had attempted to kick the guy. "What happened…?" She looked up to see the guy staring down at her…with those cold eyes of the Kyuubi….

"Kyuubi..?" She asked, realization settled on her. These were memories. Memories of the Kyuubi. But why did the Kyuubi have HIS face!

A snarl appeared on the Kyuubi's face.

"Brat! How dare you enter here!" Naruto cowered slightly and blubbered for an excuse but Kyuubi continued as the lady was shredded apart. The landscape bubbled and withered out of existence back into the darkness she had been in earlier. "You don't belong here!" Before the darkness totally enveloped her, Naruto saw a flash of pain, anger, guilt, but most of all…Fear.

* * *

Ending commentry: Hallo! Is this a good enough cliff hanger? I need to know so please review to show that my story isn't just a waste of my intellect and time. So please review! In fact all commentry are welcomed! 

Next time on Fatale Sin:

"..." Two figures stood on the monument overlooking Konoha. One stood bigger and taller than the other one and was definitely male. The shorter and smaller of the two looked down on the peaceful village, no emotions, no nothing.

"..." Silence.

"..." Silence ensues. Then it breaks.

"...well? C'mon! Don't tell me you've forgotten the beauty of Konoha, Sin!"


	3. Chapter 2

TenshiUmiko: sniff, sniff First I would like to thank all my loyal fans! I'd list them but I'm too lazy. But I'd like to comment that here in the city one cannot see the stars at night but I prefer to look at the rare red clouds in the night sky. OH! I'm not really sure this fic is humorous but I'll try!...yeah…

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…indefinitely… (looking other way)

Pairings: I decided that it should have some Naru/Sasu but I'll let you readers decide the pairings, okay? So vote and review!

Summary: (cough, cough) get the message and just read already.

AN: Didn't I just say something? Oh well, this is the newest installment please review and love me for it!

* * *

Fatale Sin

Chapter Two

* * *

Naruto woke up to a startled silence. She jerkily looked around the room in a panic as if the Kyuubi would jump at her any minute. Calming down, she realized where she was. A hospital room. Damn. 'I wonder if they found out…' She looked down to see herself in her slightly torn black t-shirt (you know where or at least I am assuming you do) with a few bandages on her left arm, …She felt her head…head, and…staring down at her totally flat chest, that's it.

And to think people never found out that she was a female in the first place. Naruto was practically a board with slight muscles on her arms and legs. All the places a regular 12-year-old would have muscles. Including the two tiny bumps on her chest that more or less resembled chest muscles on a young kid. (She's just flat so I'm giving no more details on her chest you perverts!).

She leaned back into the bed just as Shikamaru came in.

"AAh! Shikamaru!" (No, she did not scream, it's more of she said aah) Naruto had forgotten about the others in the mission. "You're okay! How're the others? Doing fine, I bet!" She tried to act normal, as if everything was going to be the same as it was before. But somehow it just wasn't. And her Cheshire grin broke into a weak, twitchy smile. "Ano…"

"They're all going to be alright, Naruto." Shikamaru smiled, or rather half-smiled cause he was to lazy to do a full one. Shikamaru though did notice the rather weak smile for the blond and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We…It's my fault! I failed you guys…you trusted me to get the bastard back but I…"

"Naruto, it's okay. As long as no one…died…nothing else matters…Chouji's gonna be okay, and they're finished healing up Neiji…I was the one at fault Naruto. I barely got hurt and I'm the captain. I couldn't even…" For the first time since the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Shikamaru broked down a little and a tear slid down his tired looking eyes. Naruto dropped his mouth. That was, in the history of all Konoha, the most words Shikamaru had ever said, excluding talks on preparations on missions and shoji, of course. To make it much worse, the silence was impenetrable and unbearable. Naruto hated the silence so of course, as usual, she lived up to her name as the loudest ninja in Konoha (and probably every where else) and screamed out while pointing at Shikamaru.

"Naaaa! Who are you and what have you with the real Shikamaru! Bring back lazy ass excuse for a ninja! Now….(thunk)…oww…" Naruto grimaced slightly and gingerly fingered the bump on her head as she glowered at the glaring Shikamaru. Then as if the weight was lifted off the room, both began to laugh.

* * *

Sakura trembled as the she stood outside the door to Naruto's room. Naruto…He promised to bring back Sasuke but he…failed….Tears ran down her shut eyes. Quickly she wiped them away. She shook her head. No! She will not cry in front of Naruto! Not after what she made him do…

Guilt laid heavily on her shoulders as she remembered the promise she made Naruto make. Then having to see him on Kakashi-sensei's back and had only thought on seeing the return of Sasuke.

flash back

She had worn black that day because it was Sasuke's favorite color, right? It was then that she realized, she didn't know anything about Sasuke at all. All those things that she and the other fangirls had discovered, for example the color or type of his boxers were a midnight blue with tiny Uchiha fans sprinkled all over it in print, now seemed so worthless. Sasuke…Had she ever truly known or seen the real him? Was she that blind?

It was raining lightly. She hated the rain. She was restless and panicky. Would Naruto like her dress. Maybe when he sees her he'll finally give up his stupid dream and ask her out and then marry her when they come of age and, and …and then what? She pushed the nagging question away and smiled brightly when she saw one after another, the medics came back with the disheveled or unconscious team.

She didn't even look at them as all she wanted to see was Sasuke. Then Kakashi-sensei came through with a body on his back. Sasuke! She had thought rushing to his side. But instead of black and blue, she saw orange. Naruto. She didn't even give him a glance before looking behind them.

She looked fervently around for her Sasuke. When she had not seen her true love, her future husband, her teammate, she faltered and scowled. Inner Sakura ready to give some Naruto-bashing. Angry she stalked over to Kakashi-sensei and was ready to yell and cry and banter…that was until she saw the look in Kakashi's eyes.

Dark…they were so full of pain and cruelty. Kakashi turned so his side was facing her. So she could see Naruto. Naruto who was always, always there with his smile. Naruto who was always there to bring up her spirit. The one and only Naruto who now looked…wrong. It was just wrong to see the loudest, hyper ,and full of surprises, ninja lying on his teacher's back, silent. Still. Not moving. As if he was broken…

Sakura trembled. Then faltered on her feet. And finally fell unto her knees. Alone. Was she all alone? She hated the loneliness. She hated being alone. That was the reason she was always so screechy. The reason why she was always running after others or trailing behind and wanting to be with Sasuke. Because she was afraid of the loneliness…

"…Naruto!..." Came a voice. Hokage-sama, of course.

"…naruto! Neiji-niisan!..." Hinata. Black. The irony of it. She had worn black on the day that her teammate came back dead? Was he dead? He should be for all he looked. Like a fallen cherub. It's wings torn from it's back. Dead. Black. Black. It was as if she had already began to mourn for him. And for the first time, she was thinking about Naruto, and not Sasuke.

"…naruto…" And she broke down crying as medics came and took the boy away. Alone. Once again she was alone. And for some reason. She welcomed it.

end of flash back

Sakura took a deep breathe and walked in. Determined not to let Naruto see her pain. Her sorrow. Her guilt. Just her smile.

* * *

Naruto sighed as she was finally alone. Stretching out she tried to access the Kyuubi again when all of a sudden a loud BOOM! came from outside. She rushed to the window half expecting a barrage of sound ninjas or huge snakes falling from the sky. What she didn't expect was sitting on a humongous orange toad summon. Jiraiya. Ero-sennin. Naruto frowned.

"Now, now Naruto! Not happy to see me!" The toad master (heh! Toad Master) did his little pose before getting serious. Naruto barely had the time to get ready for the change. With Jiraiya one could never tell if he was a pervert, a genius, or just a damnable old ass fart who happened to be a sannin and one to the Legendary Three. "Now Naruto, I have a compromise with you. Will you hear me out?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and thought what the pervert would want now. Then, curiosity filled her, and she nodded. After hearing what he had to say, she didn't waste any time to answer.

"Yosh! With your training and my abilities, I will become strong in no time!" But that's not what Naruto said. Instead she asked for more time. And time was given, which lasted about five hours in this story. (Note: I did say that Naruto starts puberty in two days time after the Big Fight so that means that she stayed in the Hospital for a day instead of the amount of time she really stayed in the manga. So all this happened in one and a half days) With that said and done, the two were off. That was only after the doctors released Naruto and then she still had to pack.

Ofcourse it wasn't all that simple as indicated, Naruto began puberty the first day of camping. Let's just say it included a whole bunch of yelling, explaining, storytelling, and of course, the extra dose of nose bleeding and blushings.

Not that it helped the blossoming Naruto one bit as the day ended with a loud:

"SHUT UP ALREADY YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

And that ends Naruto's child hood.

* * *

Two years later…

"..." Two figures stood on the monument overlooking Konoha. One stood bigger and taller than the other one and was definitely male. The shorter and smaller of the two looked down on the peaceful village, no emotions, no nothing.

"..." Silence.

"..." Silence ensues. Then it breaks.

"...well? C'mon! Don't tell me you've forgotten the beauty of Konoha, Sin!"

"…it's different. I guess…" Said the one called Sin. The other one sighed and clonked Sin on the head but missed as Sin disappeared.

"I thinkI got her angry!" Then after a minute or two, he shrugged as he too disappeared only to reappear near the bath house grinning widely with a note pad and pencil at hand.

Ending Comments: So was that good? I hope so…Can you guys guess who they are? Anyways if you don't know the boys of Naruto then here they are for the listings of who will end up with the lovely and virginal (?) Naruto-chan!

Naruto: Nani! Hey! Don't I have a say in this!

TenshiUmiko: Nope!Natta!Zero! This is all to the votes of the reviewers. So here they are (as far as I can name):

1. Rock Lee

2. Uchiha Sasuke

3. Aburame Shino

4. Uchiha Itachi

5. Kisame

6. Jiraiya

7. Gaara

8. Kankorou

9. Nara Shikamaru

10. Akimichi Chouji

11. Hyuuga Neiji

12. Kakashi

13. Genma

14. Gai

and whomever else there is that you feel should be with Naruto!

* * *

Next time on Fatale Sin:

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura as she face off with the unknown female in front of her. Sakura had been around many times (not like THAT, okay) and she had access to Tsunade's files so she knew practically everyone in Konoha. But she didn't know this girl in front of her adorning the leaf hitaite on her forehead.

"You may have heard of me as the Fatale Sin of Konoha…"

* * *

don't forget to review/vote folks! 


	4. Chapter 3

TenshiUmiko: …29 reviews, 20 total votes….wow…

Naruto/Sin: Yeah, Umi-baka! That's more than I expected for YOU…!

TenshiUmiko: Oh yeah Naru-chan, (u) there was one voting for you to be with LEE (said in a big booming voice).

Naruto/Sin: …! Everyone keep on voting! Anyone but Lee! Please! Vote for anybody else! Even Orochimaru! (shuddering while repeating "big, fuzzy eyebrows…must shave it off…")

Orochimaru: Aww…will you hear that? The kyuubi wants ME. Kukukukuku….

Naruto/Sin:….er…maybe not Orochimaru…..

TenshiUmiko: Okay….Anyways, there were some votes for peeps I didn't expect but you'll have to keep on voting if you want your favorite to be with Naru-chan aka Sin! Oh and I'd like to tell the one who sent me a review telling me that Sin/Naruto was too ooc. Well hopefully AFTER reading this chapter will you understand. So enjoy my lovely fans and review/vote!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his fellow mates but I do own this story and all the characters to come! Mwa ha ha ha!

Summary: Just read it already.

* * *

Fatale Sin

* * *

Sin leaned over the bridge and glowered at the image she saw reflecting back at her. She wore a dark orange kimino with blue ribbings and blue butterflies on her sleeves and footing of her skirt. The threads were loosened where the sleeves connected to the bodice allowing the show of some skin underneath. Her obi was blue as to accentuate her eyes. She wore no jewelry save for a single necklace hidden from sight around her neck. The cursed necklace of the first and second Hokages. She wore slippers resembling Jiraiya's on her feet and an orange cloth covered her hair that was split into many spike-like cloth falling downward, shorter near her face, and longer on her sides and back. Hanging from each spike was a blue gem that shone brightly in sunlight. To the unsuspecting bystander, she would've just been a frail and elegantly rich girl. The only object indicating otherwise was the hitaite with the Leaf symbol tied around to secure the cloth on her head.

Yes. Many things have changed over the two years but Konoha…Will it always be the same? Sin paused from glowering at her reflection to look around. It seemed different somehow…(stomach growls loudly)

Sin sighed. Then a huge Cheshire grin appeared on her face. If there was one thing she knew that she wanted more than anything, it was ramen right there and right now. But as it so happens, ramen did not have feet, so she had to do the hard and dirty work of walking to the ramen stand. And she knew just which one she would like the most!

"YEAH! RAMEN HERE I COME!" Instantly covering her mouth she looked around to see if anyone had noticed. She had said it louder than wanted. After a while of no one looking, she stood up from her hunched position and elegantly sauntered to the ramen stand.

* * *

Sakura was having a bad day. She had to file Tsunade's paperwork and run a series of errands the Hokage had neglected to do, as since she was drunk. Not only that but she had caught a perverted freak sneaking a peek at the public baths today and with out even hearing the pervert's excuse, she had used her super strength to kick the pervert out of Konoha. But to top it all off, she was beginning to hear THINGS. Such as Naruto's voice shouting, only it sounded a bit off. So she knew she was just probably overworked because she knew what his voice sounded like.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of orange and blue. Quickly, she turned and saw someone is orange and blue turn a corner in the market place. She blinked. Now she couldn't have imagined THAT. As a sort of rule in Konoha, orange only belonged to one person and one person only. And that person was definitely NOT here in Konoha. No one else would wear that color, or at least not full bodily like the figure who just turned the corner.

She quickly followed and turned the same corner the person went into, hope blossoming in her chest. Naruto…Naruto! If she was right, then Naruto had come back! The light and prankster of Konoha had come back! It had been boring without the little sunshine, not that she would ever admit it, but she missed him and all his crappy lines to get her on a date with him.

She saw the flash of orange again and concentrated on the chakra of the person. Shock registered itself into her as she realized that the person didn't have any chakra. Or was just hiding their chakra. Which wasn't possible for Naruto! He had the worse chakra control in their group and she couldn't even do it completely. She frowned. What if it was a dangerous person?

All thoughts of Naruto dashed, she swiftly dodged the steadily thickening crowd to follow the person. Sakura knew the person was trained when she saw the person move on faster as if knowing he/she was being followed.

Trying to keep up and not having to push people out of the way, she followed the person straight into the alley and was now face-to-face with the said person. Sakura was surprised. The person was only a girl about her age or so dressed in an orange kimino with blue butterflies.

She stood her ground though as she remembered a rule in the Ninja's rulebook. Looks are always deceiving so never underestimate a person no matter what or how they look. And that's when she noticed the hitaite. Could it be that she was an ally? 'No' thought Sakura.

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura as she faced off with the unknown female in front of her. Sakura had been around many times (not like THAT, okay) and she had access to Tsunade's files so she knew practically everyone in Konoha, especially the ninjas. But she didn't know this girl in front of her adorning the leaf hitaite on her forehead. Slowly but surely in a voice so soft and deadly that came with eyes just as so the girl answered while clenching her teeth.

"You may have heard of me as the Fatale Sin of Konoha…" Sakura was rocked off her chair as she recollected having had heard of the legendary Fatale Sin of Konoha who wasn't listed in Konoha but fought with that name.

"It can't be…I thought you were just a story travelers and tourists made up…" Sin smiled jerkily as if trying to hold something back.

"Well as you can see, I am real and definitely alive, my dear, dear Haruno Sakura, age 15, born March 28, Blood Type O, height is 5'2" and weight is 101 lbs, is great in genjutsu and ninjutsu, but definitely low on taijutsu, which you use your inhumane strength taught to you by Tsu…the Hokage-sama. I'd say more but I'd just bore you with the retelling of your life." The girl said it informatively and cockily as if to say 'I know more about you than you know about me!'

Sakura was livid. And red. The stranger called Fatale Sin knew more about her than even her mother knew. Supposedly. But as she looked at the girl, she was sure the girl was expecting her attack, because her lips were tight and her eyes looked evil with the way she was looking at the pink-haired kunoichii. Sakura stood in her stance, ready to let the girl have it when…

"Grrrrrrllllll. Grrrmmmmblllll." The girl clutched her stomach and had a pained face. "So hungry…must get…ramen!" And in the next instant, she was gone.

Sakura stood rigid and still in her stance. She was so surprised and off guard that Tsunade would've scolded her for dropping her guard. After a while, she straightened up, turned around, and walked out of the alley way, certain that because of the hard day, she had been imagining all that had happened. Yes. None of that happened and by tomorrow, everything will be the same as it had been since Naruto left. Yeah. She'll cuddle in her cozy little bed and sleep….

* * *

Off on a certain ramen stand…

* * *

"Oh yeah! Miso Soup! Yum, yum! Slllrrrpppp! I thought I was gonna die of hunger for a second there if Sakura had actually fought with me. Stupid girl! I was so hungry I almost killed her to get my delicious ramen! Slllrrrpp!" The kimino girl happily slurped her ramen, undisturbed by the looks she was getting. And the fact that that was her 5th bowl in the last 3 minutes would surprise even Naruto himself, who the kimino girl was, so she wasn't surprised at all.

Sitting in the corner sat a dark figure, staring intently at the unsuspecting girl. A frown fell on his face before he stood and walked away after having left the tab and tip on the table.

"Naruto…"

* * *

Ending Comments: Has someone discovered the secret Sin has obviously been trying to keep! Okay fine, maybe not trying to keep but who is this dark figure and what does he/she know! Read and review and tell me what you think! Votes are still being counted!

* * *

Next time on Fatale Sin:

Sin was having an awful time against her opponent. She felt like she was dying as the pain in her side once again flared.

"Ungh!" Sin fell unto her knees as she looked up to her opponent. "Wait. I…"


	5. Chapter 4

TenshiUmiko: Oh, look! I have 41 reviews! Ain't that sweet!

Naru-chan: …only for you. Most of the votes were for Kakashi and Itachi…Those bastards are…

Kaka and Ita: What did you say we were, Naru-chan?

Naru-chan: Uh….bye! (Runs away with Kaka and Ita after him)

TenshiUmiko: Uh…okay….Anyway! Thank you all to those who reviewed and vote. Sorry that I have not updated and if the last fic seemed rushed but I had my reasons. Which are quite private so you can't know.

Sasu-kun: She had diarrhea…(THUNK!)

TenshiUmiko: NO I DID NOT! (BLUSH) Well read this new insert and please review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I never and will ever own Naruto! If I did, he'd be mine, as would Gaara, Kankorou, Shikamaru, Neiji, …..(drools)

Summary: You've got to be kidding me, right? Just read…

AN: You know I swear I just said something but well, this insert will probably be confusing….I think.

* * *

Fatale Sin

Chapter Four

* * *

It was time, Sin knew as she looked up to Jiraiya, who came up behind her. The seriousness in his face showed it. She glared at him. He thinned his lips. Her eyes began to water. His eyes were already red. Or was that the effect of all the red around his eyes?

Sin could no longer hold on and blinked. Jiraiya's face broke into a gleeful grin.

"Yeeahahaha! I won! Now you hafta do what I want!" With that his face became all read and a slight blood trickle appeared under his nose as his eyes turned up to complete his lecherous grinning face.

Sin's look stopped him in his one-track mind. He cleared his throat (and mind).

"Ahem! I need you to…" Jiraiya looked around and then whispered something into Sin's ear. Her eyes bugged out as she yelled.

"Nani! You must be kidding me!" Jiraiya once again had his serious face on. Sin groaned with a slight blush on her face, as well as disgust for the once again smirking pervert sennin.

* * *

Hokage's Office…

* * *

Tsunade was doing what she loved most. Okay, she was doing what she loved secondly most. Fine! She was doing what she's always doing.

Tsunade, one of the Legendary Three of Konoha, the strongest female of Konoha, the slug summoner, the great medic sennin, the 6th Hokage, was sleeping, surrounded by mountain loads of unfinished paperwork. Drool leaked continuously from her mouth. Many would think she was dreaming of finding a way to escape her position, or of escaping to gamble. Which she would do occasionally on the weekdays when she was usually plagued with the complaints and reconstruction of Konoha, which has recently just been completed but today was a weekend and on weekends, she was busy dreaming of her favorite precious person: Uzumaki Naruto. Every once and a while, she'd choke and cough on her saliva but soon she'd be back in La La Land, again.

Slowly but quietly, one of the three great windows of the Hokage's office was opened. A small hand peeked out and dragged up a young lithe male body with the help of its partner, the other hand. A spiky blond head poked up from the edge. Mysterious deep blue eyes looked from side to side, then the head moved up to show a huge grin then an orange jumpsuit, and to finish off, feet clad in blue sandals. (Note that the mentioned outfit is the 12-yr-old Naruto's wardrobe). Finally, the body hefted itself in. The blond spotted the dozing Hokage and sauntered over. Finally at the Hokage's side, he leaned over to her ear and yelled:

"Oi! Obaasan! Wake…Oof!" Before he could even finish, a huge fist brimming with chakra punched him on the head downwards, causing him to find himself embedded and eating the floorboards. Then of course, he found himself in a curvaceous embrace. Even after all the action, he recovered fast enough to pat the lady on her back as she sobbed.

"Naruto! Oh you're back!" The Hokage cried. Tears replaced the drool earlier as her embrace quickly transformed into a bear hug, aka, the shackle of instant death. The boy's eyes bugged as all his breathe was squeezed out of him.

"Mle goh! Mleh goh!" He muffled between her incredibly huge breasts. Tsunade apologized but still maintained her tight embrace as if forgetting to let go. She never noticed that another figure had slipped into the room or that "Naruto" had turned into a girl. She did notice when Jiraiya yelled at her and pulled the barely conscious body from her.

"Let her go already! This joke's gone on far enough!" Tsunade blinked and came to see Jiraiya and a coughing girl in an orange with blue trimmings and blue butterflies kimino.

"Jiraiya! What happened? Who's she? Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya looked stricken as he looked down to a recovered Sin. Tsunade once again asked. This time quietly as if expecting the worse. Sin looked up to Tsunade in pained sorrow.

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto…" She trailed off as she shot a glance at Jiraiya who maintained a stricken face. She looked back at the Hokage. "Uzumaki Naruto is dead. Has been for two years."

* * *

Sin was having an awful time against her opponent. She felt like she was dying as the pain in her side once again flared.

"Ungh!" Sin fell unto her knees as she looked up to her opponent. "Wait. I…"

Once again, she was jabbed with the tip of the red fan, hard, and she fell back. This time she didn't get back up as her bruised body finally said that enough was enough. She had to think this through if she was going to get the upper hand.

She wore her blonde hair in a braid that was covered in a black cloth, covering and binded to her hair. Her body was covered in a short, open, sleeveless, orange yukata that ended mid-thigh. Under her yukata, she wore a long-sleeve, tight, fishnet mesh shirt that had an orange cloth sewn around chest area to hide it in the instances that her yukata slipped open. She wore blue shorts that ended just before her knees. On her right leg from the end of the shorts down was covered in bandages. She wore her regular blue ninja sandals and blue metal back, fingerless gloves.

She waited for the red fan wielder to come over to her to complete her plan. Quietly, the footsteps came and soon enough the red fan wielder came over to stand before Sin's compliant body. Quickly, without any hesitation, she opened her eyes and kicked upward at the person. As if having already contemplated this move, the person grabbed Sin's foot in mid-air and threw her against a sakura tree.

Sin winced and sat up.

"Alright! I give up!" She looked up to the person before her and was soon staring into the red demonic eyes of the "Kyuubi" in all his human glory. He, too, wore a yukata, only his reached floor and trailed behind him. His yukata was opened, baring a defined muscled shoulder. He stood in the midst of the red and pink sakura petals. With his smirk at victory and the red fan opened and softly fanning himself, he looked as close to a demon god as anyone could ever understand. A beautiful one, too.

"Good, Sin, very clever but futile attempt. Next time be a little faster and you may just win the next round, until then, you will learn no more from me…" Sin pouted as the red and pink swirling sakura petals surrounded him and then he was no more. Her stomach warmed and then soon Tummy-tan was growling for food. Sin patted her stomach and paused as the Kyuubi healed her, then was out to look for food.

* * *

"..sin…" Sin twitched as a slightly stinky breeze wafted over her.

"..Sin…" Sin groaned as she was once again the victim to the familiar stinky breeze.

"SIN!" She started and sat up quickly. She soon regretted that action as halfway, she butted heads with the Legendary Toad Sennin.

"Oww…" Sin rubbed her slight bump on the head while glancing for the Toad pervert through squinted tired eyes. She spotted him on the floor with a huge bump on his forehead. She also spotted slightly serious wounds on his body. Such as a broken arm and the neck cast. She was sitting on a couch of a strangely dimmed room. Her eyes pained her so that she didn't bother to view the room more closely.

"What happened to you, Ero-sennin..?" She tried to stand up and jerked to a stop as pain seared her back and her leg. She muffled the pain down as she almost cried out in the pain she hasn't felt for so long. Suddenly the room was thrown into sunlight as the curtains were opened.

"I happened, that's what!" Came an authoritive voice. Sin's eye twitched as her pain was ignored to look up at the frighteningly scary face of the 6th Hokage. All the memories of how they got to their present conditions, came rushing into Sin's head. 'So that's why I had that flashback of training with him, the pain was so similar…'

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

Tsunade sat back down calmly at her desk, now clear of files and paperwork. She stared steadily at Sin. She had a stricken and pale face.

"Can you repeat that?" She asked, swallowing down the sobs. Her heart was once again trembling to break. Sin stared over the older woman's shoulder and repeated:

"Uzumaki Naruto is dead. Died two years ago." Tsunade shuddered and silently began to cry.

"Oh god…Naruto…My Naruto…..(sob, gasping sobs)" Tsunade bawled into her hands as the realization that she'll never see her little shining hope ever again punched her. Jiraiya all of a sudden adapted a sincere and sad face as he went over to the crying Hokage and patted her back. Sin closed her eyes, certain of the outcome she had thought of, she braced for impact.

"It's alright, Tsunade-chan, Naruto may be dead…" Tsunade paused. "…but he is like a caterpillar…" Tsunade looked up into Jiraiya's smiling face like he was reciting poetry. "…and in order to become the butterfly that he must surely become, he had to die…" Tsunade's hands turned into fists as if she knew what the pervert sennin was about to say. "…and so he died only to become the beautiful butterfly you see before you…" Tsunade glanced at Sin and blanched to see the red-faced girl in a butterfly outfit in a cute girly pose of having her hands in gentle fists raised to just below her cheeks and a foot up in the air with the knee bent. It would've been cute had she not have the look of disgust and embarrassment on her face. Tsunade looked up to Jiraiya who was busy spouting s#t about butterflies.

"Jiraiya…!" She said it so deadly that Jiraiya paused and actually paled as his plan seemed to back fire. He didn't even bother to run as he yelled to his little "butterfly":

"Run, Sin! Ruuuunnnnnn!"

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

Sin winced as pain played froggy jump on her spine. Well, that went well. As anyone could see neither her nor the frog pervert escaped the invincible wrath of Tsunade.

"Care to explain, "Sin"." Tsunade asked. Or more like commanded. Sin could see a future of pain if she didn't. Sighing, she adapted the famous lazy pose of Shikamaru and began her tale.

* * *

Ending Commentary: So did ya like it? Well, review and give me some more votes as they won't start applying until maybe the sixth chapter or so. Some one had asked for current votes so here they are from highest to lowest:

Itachi-19

Kakashi-8

Sasuke-5

Neiji-4

Shikamaru-2

Shino-2

Lee-1

Gaara-1

Genma-1

It's very surprising that someone had even wanted Genma to be with Sin/Naruto.

Neiji: What are you talking about? It's #$ing surprising that someone wants ME to be with Sin/Naruto when I haven't even made my dramatic entrance yet.

TenshiUmiko: Um…Make that four someones, Neiji. I think you should give the relationship a try, you may just win!

Neiji: Naruto told me fate is never determined but I can tell you that it is certain the DESTINY will keep me apart from my Naru….Oh s#t...

TenshiUmiko: I think you might just need some more therapy Neiji.

Neiji: …Can it be…that I am…in..love? With…Naruto?

TenshiUmiko: Nyahh…Okay now onto Gaara.

Gaara: (appears suddenly in a sand storm that blows Neiji away) What about me?

TenshiUmiko: Uh….no comments…Bye everyone until next time (starts to run)

Gaara: Answer me or die. What about me and what happened to Naruto? When did he get a sex change? Why did…..

* * *

Next time of Fatale Sin:

No inserts because author is too lazy and now unmotivated. So if you want more then review! And the votes are still being counted…..


	6. Default Chapter

Default Insert!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not here not is he mine….

Summary: Just something to talk about….

* * *

TenshiUmiko! Oh NO! I made a HUGE mistake and typed in that Tsunade was the sixth! Thank you, MingShun and Fayte Angel for informing me! And to say I never did read Foxy Blonde…yet. Maybe I should read it to make mines more original!

But….Fayte Angel….I luv Neiji-sama, tooooooooo (You're just obsessed with him! I love him wholly!) You may have his body but I shall win his heart! Mwahahahaha…..(AheM)

Anyways, yes, I know sweetlilazn, so you may vote as many times as you want! Just make sure you are satisfied when I update the votings and etc.

To anime-rulez3, I have decided that….well…when the boys do find out…Naruto will be back….so just read and soon…yes very soon…you will understand…..(giggles crazily).

YO! BlackAdder42, I luv you for finally putting in a vote for Kiba-san. I really luv the idea so as soon as I see it fit I shall start all the pairings and etc! This does not mean I am going to make the story a Sin-Naru/Kiba.

Blacky-I've decided, to the complaint of a fan, that I will have Itachi form a "bond" with Sin/Naruto, but it will come with a price…..(LOL evilly).

Shinofanboy: Alright! Another Shino! Keep on voting if you want Shino in!

Chibi Anzu- Kakashi is closely in second! If you keep on voting, he might just win….unless I put a little twist to make the relationship bitter sweet……(feeling evil today).

wheeeeeee- shikamaru is so hot, and lazy….I'm not sure if he'll take the chance…But I'll push him!

Kawaiineziumi- Itachi or Sasuke, that was your vote, right? Well anyways, Maybe I'll have them fight over her….

* * *

To Everybody: I just wanted to say that I already have an idea for Itachi so you may as well quit voting for him because you forget that Itachi is in a dangerous organization that is most likely gay for all we know but plz read on for further installment! Keep me motivated!

* * *

To Myself: I keep on wondering why no one has asked about the memories stuff? That's a big part of this story to reveal who Naruto/Sin really is and to why she became the "Fatale Sin of Konoha". But oh well, I'm gonna reveal it soon anyways so thank you all for reviewing and voting.! I'd cry but I've wasted enough tears already. Ja ne!

* * *


	7. Chapter 5

TenshiUmiko: Ohaiyo! And so on. Sorry for the lateness it updating!

Shikamaru: Tch! More like she found a new manga to drool over…

TenshiUmiko: Shika! They don't need to know that!

Kiba: Know what! That you've been reading online Bleach manga?

Akamaru: Arf! Arf! (and only decided to update because the website was down?)

(KaPow! Kiba and Akamaru was punched into LEO (LOW EARTH ORBIT).)

TenshiUmiko: Anyhoo, plz enjoy this next insert. T-T…

Shikamaru: Tch! How bothersome…. (Goes to find team members)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his possible boyfriends…or girlfriends….

Summary: simple form: Naruto is Sin. Sin is Naruto. Kyuubi is not who he seems to be. The fourth is not exactly dead. And Tsunade is the fifth not the sixth…(I will change that mistake in the future. Maybe…)

AN: Hmm….Well, this part is basically Sin telling Tsunade stuff…I think. Hey! I'm just typing while thinking it up okay! R&R, plz!

* * *

Fatale Sin

Chapter Five

* * *

"Care to explain, "Sin"." Tsunade asked. Or more like commanded. Sin could see a future of pain if she didn't. Sighing, she adapted the famous lazy pose of Shikamaru and began her tale.

Well, sort of.

"Well, it all began…no. It began before I left, well, no. I…um…wahhh! Tsunade-baasan! It wasn't my idea! I was so alone and…and….I was with a pervert! What did you think would happen?" Tsunade blanched at the cute look Sin was giving her. All puppy-eye and sh…stuff. Tsunade bit her lip as she tried to control her urge to weep along with hi…ur…her and tell her it was okay. Instead she adopted (can they do that?) a stern look and glared at Sin.

"That's not going to work, Sin." Tsunade said. Sin finally sat back down from silly pose she had done while trying to explain. Serious now, Sin looked into Tsunade's eyes.

"Hokage-sama." Tsunade inwardly cringed at the serious tone of Sin who had just been a second ago, a goof off. "Please allow me the privilege to keep my past two years to myself." Sin didn't look into the fifth's eyes as she stared at the window. Tsunade was shocked. What could've happened in the short/long two years that was so horrible that could cause Naruto to change so much that he…er…she would become the Fatale Sin of Konoha?

"…" Tsunade was rendered speechless. Finally, Sin looked into her eyes, her usually bright blue eyes were now a dark, swirling blue and black.

"If I do decide that it is the right time to reveal my past…" When she said past, Tsunade had a feeling that Sin meant more than just the past two years that had previously gone by. "…you'll be the first to know." Her look was so dark, Tsunade had to look away. She trembled slightly as she caught sight of the fourth's picture and saw the slight resemblance. Even though the fourth was smiling, in his eyes he had the same dark look as Sin.

Finally after many minutes, Tsunade nodded and sat down behind the now clear desk of the Hokage. Her desk. With an almost nonexistent puff, she knew that Sin was gone. Tsunade grabbed a file, one she had found on the ground near her desk earlier, from a drawer and opened it.

Inside showed some paperwork on the doings of the infamous Fatale Sin of Konoha along with a foggy picture of the girl in a fighting stance with a katana of some sort. She was covered in shadows and only the slight outline of the head cloth Sin wore now was an indication that Sin was the Fatale Sin of Konoha who had been all over Mist, Cloud, and even Rock country. Taking on odd jobs, mainly A and B missions, under the guise of a Leaf nin. With fake pass and everything. How did the Naruto everyone knew, the loudest ninja in Konoha, the supposed ninja of disguise, become this person?

Tsunade wanted to know and so did the only thing she could.

"Oh Jiraiya-sempai…" The body of the said person jerked unconsciously as if knowing the impending doom.

* * *

Sin sighed a breathy one as she had just escaped using one of the 108 techniques to use on people taught by yours truly, Kyuubi-sensei, one that is composed of the concentration of chakra in the eyes to get that dark sultry look to slightly intimidate the opponent, or in this case to get away with secrets.

She tugged slightly here and there on her kimino to keep the ethereal look, or neat if you like it that way, and continued into the market place as once again she was hungry. Still in the back of head, it felt as if she was forgetting something. Oh well all that talk with Tsunade-baasan had made her hungry, forgetful, and tired. She passed an empty street and began to think, oblivious to a creeping trashcan. 'Hmm…I should find a place to stay as well…'

"Naruto-niisama!" Sin's back arched in complete revulsion in her trying to avoid the inavoidable animate object disguised as a trashcan. Sin fell forward and, despite desperate attempts to stop herself from landing on her fine kimino, she did so any ways.

The trash can wriggled for a bit and then with a puff, turned into a boy of (?) age. Konohamaru. Sin struggled to sit up but the boy just kept on bouncing and yipping. Yipping? Sin stopped and glared up at the boy. Konohamaru was dressed up as a fox.

"Naruto-niisama! You're back! I didn't know you knew about the Masquerade party at the Yamanaka's! So are you going? Ne? Ne? Do you like my costume? Ne? Ne?" Sin just lay there on her stomach, her arms bent to keep her head up, and she just stared at the boy. He knew…

"Oi! Naruto-niisama! Are you okay? Why aren't you in your regular spunky clothes? Why are you in your Sexy-no-jutsu? Why isn't your sexy-no-jutsu in its ponytails?" Sin was dead panned. Konohamaru was unsettled suddenly as his nii-sama suddenly lurched up and acted all weird and stuff like patting his head.

"Oh nO! The veil! The precious veil!" It had been a gift. A gift she had promised to keep by her side always. And it was gone. Sin ran back towards the Hokage tower at a speed that even Itachi (sorry Ita-kun!) wouldn't have been able to catch with sharingan. "Please be safe! Please be safe! PLEASE BE SAFE!" And she definitely wasn't talking about the veil.

* * *

At the Hokage tower…

* * *

While Tsunade interrogated the now conscious sennin, a certain veil lay on the ground near the where Sin had been. All of a sudden the veil glowed a mysterious green and disappeared.

* * *

Ending comments: Nyahahaha! How's that for a long-awaited update? And what's with the veil? If ya wanna know than R&R, dawgs! Sorry that it was a bit short…It's getting late so I had to hurry…TT;

* * *


	8. Chapter 6

TenshiUmiko: Ohayo! As ya can see I have changed my name because my brother was messing around with my net sh!t. Well, my new name is (Da Da Da Da Dum!)

**TenshiUmi Hana**

But of course from now on I'm gonna call myself TenUmiHana or something like that.

Any ways, going on, this is the newest insert to Fatale Sin. (Duh) I hope ya likes it.

Naruto: Why wouldn't they like it? It has me in it! People love me because of my "special" power. The old hag…mmf!

TenshiUmiko: Now, now Naru-chan, we're not there yet. You gotta wait. So to you readers enjoy! (Drags a bound Naruto away)

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto-sama's, not mine. 

Summary: Naruto has lots of secrets! One of them being that he is a girl! But what about that veil?

AN: Yo! This insert will include some flash backs. So…yeah…

* * *

Fatale Sin 

Chapter Six

* * *

Konohamaru frowned. What the hey? Then a light bulb unexpectedly popped up over his head. 

"Ah ha! Naruto-nii chan is probably going to surprise everyone! That's why he was dressed as a girl! For Naruto-nii chan, I won't tell a soul! Because I was the first to know that he's back and maybe then I'll be the guy who knows it all and I won't be acting all surprised and stuff! Nyaha! Maybe Moegi will finally…"

All of a sudden another light bulb appeared. No, really. Another light bulb did appear, only this light bulb was a foot taller than Konohamaru and had a face that resembled his other friend…

"What was that about Moegi?" Konohamaru started and started to laugh nervously.

"What about her? Nya! Let's go before we're late!" With that, Konohamaru started to run with his bushy fox tail between his legs.

The light bulb sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"Konohamaru is weirder than usual today." And then he followed the fox boy (not Naruto, Konohamaru).

* * *

Sin grinded her teeth together as she tried once again to use the genjutsu to cover her whisker marks and long blond hair. Onee-chan was going to kill her if she knew that Sin had forgotten the veil. 

PUFF!

Sin looked into a mirror and groaned at the results. She had never been good at changing her features because she hadn't stabilized with Kyuubi-sensei's chakra. That's why she needed the veil because it allowed her to freely access her chakra and change her features with out anyone sensing her chakra signature no matter the circumstance. That's the only use Sin had ever found for the veil. It could hide a ninja's chakra signature, even one as huge as Sin's.

Which was still didn't explain how important it was. Sin would never know because her onee-chan didn't even tell her anything about the veil, only that if she lost it she was dead.

Sin shuddered as she looked at the newest results. Well, it did look better. Instead of three whisker scars on each side of her cheeks, a short red scar was in place at the cheek bone of both cheeks (not butt cheeks, mind you) and her hair had become a greenish, yellowish color. Um…green yellow color.

Sin fingered her hair. Green. Ick. It reminded her of Lee. And his thick eyebrows. She shuddered once again.

Well, that finished it. She was ready to enter the Hokage tower. Taking a deep breath she used all her skills and took a step towards the tower.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Sin was in her ninja uniform (refer back to Chapter four in Sin's flash back). Only it was torn and muddy and she was tired. Her onee-chan had ordered her to enter for a piece of crappy headdress or veil or whatever that thing on the stand was. Sin was tired and pissed and hungry. But because she was hungry, she was even more pissed. In fact, she had passed the last round simply because she had frightened off her opponent with her pissed look. 

"Ugh!" She groaned. That had been pure luck but judging on her next opponent, it wasn't going to be easy or fast. After all it is the finals.

Her opponent was, well, you could say, the female version of Chouji. Only with curly brown hair and beady black eyes.

Sin got into position and bit her tongue to stop herself from biting into her opponent for resembling a big, juicy pig. Tears were apparent in her eyes from such great restraint.

"Are you ready?" The referee raised her hand and brought it down. "Go!"

"Yaarrrghhh!"

"Yahhhhh!" They charged at each other and began to wrestle each other. In a ring of mud. Yes. This is mud wrestling. And it is also very embarrassing for Sin to have to go through but apparently the only thing on her mind is food. That and sleep.

* * *

Scene Break (Nyah…Sorry I'm not really good with action scenes so we'll just skip my crappy stuff, nya?)

* * *

Sin practically ate the whole ramen stand. Well, literally ate it out of business, that is. Sin was so happy slurping up the ramen, and with mud clogging her ears, it was reasonable that she didn't hear the person come up behind her…and punch her up into LEO (Low Earth Orbit). 

"BAKA! You dirtied the veil!"

* * *

Another Scene Break

* * *

Sin nursed her left cheek sulkily as the person standing before her yelled obscenities and other things a child shouldn't hear at her. Sin toned out but not before long when she was all of a sudden held in a strangling hold by the person. 

This person happened to be her onee-chan, the one who ordered her to enter the competition. The one who embarrassed her in front of a bunch of sex starved men who were ogling at her when she fought (wrestled) the competitors. And also the one who raised her when everyone else had not cared to take in the Kyuubi's container. The monster. The Demon.

Which is how she got into this mess in the first place simply because onee-chan was the one who she owed her life to.

"Kyahhh! Onee-chan! Please! I'm so sorry!" Using her tactics, Sin pursed her lips and allowed tears of pain to show. Knowing that her onee-chan won't be able to resist her cute look.

"Nyaa! So KEEYYYOOOOTTTTEEEE!" Sin's onee-chan changed the position into an embrace.

* * *

Another Scene Break (I gotta stop these scene break, ne? It seems I'm hooked…)

* * *

Sin and her onee-chan were seated and finally calmed. 

"Anyways! I have decided!" She said to Sin. Sin perked up. "I have decided….to let you keep this veil, Sin! Nyahahahaha! Aren't I a good sister?" Sin shook in rage then without hesitation, she bopped her onee-chan on the head.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Sin tried to hide her chakra as best as she could as she stepped around the villagers in the huge crowds littering the place. 

All of a sudden, her ears cleared and focused on a group of giggling. She paused in the middle of the crowd to locate the source and stopped on a group of five girls under a tree. They were in a circle around a sixth person leaning against the tree. Sin was surprised as she had not seen the person. In fact she couldn't even read the person's chakra signature. It was as if the person was a henge. Sin read the other five girls and found they were of average genin level. But Sin wasn't interested in them as she zoned in on the sixth person.

As if knowing that Sin was looking over, all five of the girls suddenly twisted their heads in her way. Sin's eyes widened as she jumped to avoid the combined attacks of the girls as they jumped high into the sky and landed fists where Sin had been just a moment before. Sin began to dodge and jump out of the way. She had wanted to attack them but she had seen that faded, glazed look in their eyes. They were being controlled!

Sin looked back over to the tree to find the sixth person still there. In the shadow of the tree, Sin couldn't make out what sex the person was or even the person's features.

Sin leapt back into the scattering crowd as one of the five threw a fist at her. Sin looked back at the tree but the person was no where to be seen.

Sin glared at that spot and barely had time to block an incoming fist from another girl.

That's when things got dangerous. All five of the girls brought out kunais and were throwing them like crazy. Sin dodged like crazy, but at the rate she was going and keeping up with the genjutsu, she was running out of time.

Sin yelled out in pain as they had managed to pierce her with a kunai on her left thigh near her hip segment. She tried to move as another attack came from all five of the girls, but instead she fell onto her side as she realized, the kunai had been poisoned.

Usually it would take poison a little longer to actually work but in her case, things were accelerated in her body so the poison took immediate effect.

She waited for the attack to come but it never did. Slowly she looked up and gasped in surprise as she found her self protected in a chakra-induced dome of a Byakuya user. Sin noted that it was a high-level technique. She also noted that her savior had long dark hair and almost white eyes (like duh! It's a Hyuuga!) But then her body shut down to intercept the poison.

Sin cursed her luck. All she had wanted was to get her veil back and she fell into this mess.

Then all she saw was darkness….

* * *

Ending comments: So how was that? Review and tell me! I love fan mail, or what ever they're called. Any ways can you guess who the Byakuya user is? Take a guess! And yes! Votes are still being taken in even though they won't take effect until later!

* * *


	9. Chapter 7

TU: Ohayo! It's me, the lovely authoress who unwillingly bribes herself to write stories.

Naruto: Great! Why do you even bother?

TU: Huh?

Shikamaru: How bothersome.

Naruto: I mean, what's the point? All your stories are crappy anyways! Who'd wanna read them?

TU: Na…Naruto! I never knew you cared!

Naruto: That's because I don't.

Shikamaru: Tch.

TU: You don't have to deny it anymore! I wuv you toooooo!

Naruto: EEEYYYYEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (runs away from TU)

Shikamaru: Well anyways, here's the stupid update. So bothersome.

* * *

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. (Weeps)

Summary: Just read it already.

AN: Nyah!

* * *

Fatale Sin

Chapter Seven

* * *

Tsunade looked at the Hyuuga seriously, then to a chance to glance at the unconscious girl. She sighed heavily.

While she had been interrogating Jiraiya, and almost got her information, she was interrupted by several Anbus and the Hyuuga barging into her office while she was straddling Jiraiya on the floor.

She could just see it now. The headlines: Sex-Starved Godaime Hokage Forces Herself on the Unwilling Legendary Pervert Jiraiya! She remembered it like it was yesterday. In fact, she wished it was yesterday, but the fact was, it had just happened thirty-four minutes ago.

* * *

Flash back

* * *

"Oh Jiraiya-Kun! Please tell me allllllllll about our little baby, Na…ah..Sin….." Tsunade fluttered her eyes and teased the now conscious Jiraiya with a little show of her guns. Jiraiya shivered and drooled, but pulled back and closed his eyes.

"Oh no, Tsunade! You heard what Sin said! You'd be the first to know when she's ready to tell us anything about what happened those two years…er…" Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a huge frightened look.

Tsunade popped a vein. If her instincts told her right, then something did happen those two years of her little Na..er…Sin's life that Jiraiya was at fault of.

"Jiraiya! What did you do!" Jiraiya yelped as Tsunade got into her little anger mode, which happened to look a lot like inner Sakura when she was spiffed off.

"Eep! I…I don't know anything!" It was surprising to say the least, or in this instance, to see, the Legendary Toad Sennin, weep. Tsunade paused and frowned.

"Whaddya mean, Youdon'tknowanything?" Now Tsunade had Jiraiya by the hair. (Picture HIM on his knees and hands while SHE is holding HIS long silver hair in a fist and has a foot on his ass and bending over while standing on one leg, if you can't then I'd hafta say you ain't seen everything yet so get out of here and go read some P$!)

"I…I….I haven't…um..can you promise me something?" Tsunade loosened her grip.

"What is it?" She glared at him untrustingly.

"Well, if I tell you, can you promise me….um…not to beat me up?" Tsunade growled but nodded, taking in the opportunity to learn Sin's secret.

"Okay!" Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting on the floor cross legged and looking serious. Jiraiya began by clearing his throat. "Tsunade…"

"Yeah?" Tsunade perked her ears.

"I…." Tsunade sat up straighter.

"Yeah? Yeah?" She was at her peak.

"…Seriously…" Tsunade frowned.

"Hurry it up man!" Jiraiya gulped and took the plunge.

"…DON'T KNOW!" Tsunade and Jiraiya sat there as time seemed to freeze itself.

Then as all things must go on, the silence broke.

"You…" Tsunade began.

"Yeah?" Jiraiya began to have hope of a bloodless future.

"You don't know?" Tsunade fell silent again.

"Um…yeah…" His hope faded into nothing as he clearly saw his future as Tsunade looked up with flames in her eyes.

"JIRAIYAAAAAAA!" She leapt onto him straddling his legs to keep him from struggling free and gripped her strong, chakra burning hands around his neck.

"GURK! AKKK!" And just before the pervert sennin could fall back into the welcoming darkness just over the ridge, the Anbus surrounding the Hyuuga came in.

"Hokage-sama! This person wanted to…."

"Hokage-sama! I…."

Both went silent at the scene. Their high picture of the Godaime will be forever changed by this unsightly scene. One of the Anbus even screamed.

"EEEEYYYAAAHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" And he ran out. (I feel pity for this Anbu dude (who is a big character in the later chapters) it's kinda like you seeing your parents at it, or worse, your grandparents….eeewwww….)

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

Tsunade had been so surprised that her grip loosened enough for Jiraiya to escape and now she was faced with the Anbus that saw her and the Hyuuga. A blush was still on her face after identifying the scene and saw what they saw. A blush and disgust was apparent.

But of course, she ordered them to never speak of it.

But of course, with such juicy gossip material, who'd keep quiet?

Tsunade shook her head out of her thoughts and went straight to the matter at hand. She had been livid at the people who stormed into her office without any notice, even though she wouldn't have noticed while enjoying a little Jiraiya strangling. But that all changed when she saw Na…er…Sin.

'Damn! I gotta stop thinking of her as Naruto!'

She had been a little worried until she saw to it that the girl was just sleeping. What she wanted to know was, what was up with her hair? It was a…ugly color-like. And what the hell was those weird scars on her cheek bones? Not that the whisker scars were any weirder but still. She knew it was genjutsu. But what Tsunade really want to know was, how could Sin keep up the genjutsu even after falling unconscious.

She waved her hand to excuse the Anbus and then turned her attention towards the Hyuuga who had brought Sin in.

"So tell me what happened."

* * *

"Sin you baka!" Sin turned around to see Kyuubi in his human form. She was apparently back in the furthest area of her head, which meant that she was "sleeping". She glanced around to see the usual pink and red cherry blossoms blossoming in the trees of the green, sorta misty and foggy meadow of cherry trees. Entranced she answered:

"Yes? Can I help you?" Kyuubi knocked a fist on her head.

"Stop fooling! What happened?" Sin pursed her lip out as if thinking while favoring her bump.

"Well…I don't really remember…" THONK!

"Oww! Okay, okay, I remember!" Kyuubi growled at the teary eyed girl.

"Good now tell me before I release this stupid genjutsu you have on yourself. You should be thanking me for keeping it up." Then he muttered silently to himself. Something along the lines of: "stupid…can't…do…..tsu right….did I….wrong?"

Sin glared at her sensei.

"I was ganged up by five girls and there was this…" Kyuubi pffted.

"Five? Five whimsly weak girls? Sin! When I was your age, I ate whimsly weak girls for snack!" Now it was Sin's turn to pfft at her sensei.

"Yeah…I believe you. More like you flirted with them during snack time…"

"Show more respect you idiot!" He gave her another bump.

"Kyaahhh! Look what you've gone and done! You made me scream like a girl!"

"You are a girl!"

"Am….Dammit!"

"Hmph! Now Sin tell me what you saw."

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Kyuubi closed his eyes as Sin finished her very finely defined story of what happened, which was also full of lies and excuses. Of course, he picked out the truths from the lies, and from what he heard he feared for his container.

"Sin." Sin looked at her sensei.

"Yah?" Kyuubi looked deeply at her.

"Be careful." Sin frowned in confusion.

"What?" Then all of a sudden she was thrown out of the peaceful cherry blossom meadow scene and tumbled back into reality.

* * *

"OWW!" Tsunade and the Hyuuga person turned around to see Sin lying face down after falling from her comfy spot on the sofa.

"Ugh…." Sin slowly sat up and looked around. "Oh! I'm back here! Now where is that…Huh?" Sin finally noticed the couple sitting there.

"Tsunade-oba..ah..sama!" Sin quickly corrected herself. Sometimes, she forgot herself. Then she saw the dark haired person stand up and slowly face her. Her eyes widened.

"OOOIIIIII!" Sin stood up and once again forgot her situation.

"I know you! You're…." The person looked up with those Hyuuga eyes and stared into Sin's eyes. A small smile was on the person's lips.

"You're…."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Ending Comments: Nyahahahah! Even in this chapter you don't know who this person is! Kehehehehe. Well if you wanna ever find out, you had better review! After reading this, of course.

Love me and Hate me for it all Yosh!

See ya next time.

* * *

Omake:

Kyuubi closed his eyes as Sin finished her very finely defined story of what happened, which was also full of lies and excuses. Of course, he picked out the truths from the lies, and from what he heard he feared for his container.

"Sin." Sin looked at her sensei.

"Yah?" Kyuubi looked deeply at her.

"Stay away from girls. Especially **that** type."

Sin shuddered as she thought of **that **type. She nodded and thought that this was

probably the smartest advice her sensei ever gave her.

Somewhere not near here...

Ino and Sakura sneezed.

"Whoa! Someone must be talking about me."

* * *

If you do not get it then you don't get it and will never get it so there. 


	10. Default Chapter 2

Default Insert!...#2!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not here not is he mine….

Summary: Just something to talk about….

* * *

Aloha! This is Default Insert #2! Ain't it exiting? This is where I will say some stuff about my story.

A sort of leakage ya knoe.

Anyhoo, someone asked about Hinata! So glad you asked! Teeheeheeheee! I have something very special for our lovely Hinata! Sorry to all Hinata fans/lovers!

The thing is that Naruto's not the only one with a secret…so does Hinata! But what is it! You'll find out in my next update, which will hopefully be up after Thanksgiving Vacation. I love vacations! Time away from school!

Anyhoo, about that Hyuuga! I had at least three to four guesses that "the Hyuuga" was Neiji! Only one had for Hinata's father and probably two for Hinata herself.

Sorta sad by the way. Should I introduce this sad and lonely Hyuuga at all since no one bothered to remember h# at all? Keeheeheehee! Only my loyal fans (me, myself, and moi) knows! But it is quite entertaining to see all of you try to guess who the Hyuuga is. Mwahahahahahah!

Well, I can't mention anyone's name for the reason that it's not allowed but you know you all are.

I just really wanna thanks all my favorite fans and ya know who ya are. Maybe if ya got some fics, I'll try reading them. Hadn't to much time to read since the site (refer back to chapter 5) came back. I'm so crazy about MANGA! Especially FREE online manga.

I am such a horrible geezer. Not that I am a geezer mind you.

* * *

Well, another little thing that I shall leak out to all of you who bothered to read this default chapter #2!

* * *

In the near or far future of Fatale Sin in order (maybe):

1. The Hyuuga is finally known!

2. Hinata's SECRET is finally known by Sin! It's SHOCKING!

3. The person leaning against the tree is found! It's….? WTH!

4. Sin finally gets the veil back!

5. The Akatsuki attack Gaara! Sin saves the day! (spoilers for those who haven't been updated on the manga)

6. Reasons why Sin changed her name and became the Fatale Sin of Konoha!

7. The TRAITOR comes back to Konoha!

8. The fight between the TRAITOR and SIN!

9. Naruto COMES BACK?

10. And many more in coming chapters! Plus! Many of the men of Konoha fall for the beauteous Sin during these times!

So stay tuned ya'll! I might just change some of this though….

* * *


	11. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In fact, I don't own anything, not even this tiny, stretchable…..body of mines…..TT…at least not right now….

Summary: Sin was attacked and saved by a Hyuuga! But which one? Find out!

AN: I know, I know, it's been a long time but hey, can you blame me? It's much better to do the reading than the typing, ya know. But ofcourse one of my lovelies has emailed me to plz update soon because I am the bestest of the bestest of all the authors at I didn't think ya thought so neither. But here's an update. Hope ya like.

* * *

Fatale Sin 

Chapter Eight

* * *

A lone figuresat in a dark and dreary room, with the only light that was there was the soft sun light that entered and fell on the figure from a tiny round window in the ceilling, full of shelves that were full of books found all over the world. The lone figure had shoulder-length jet black hair with a lone braid on one side of the head that was ornamented by a blue ribbon and a silver rune.With pale creamy skin, the person seemed almost ethereal, like a god or goddess with the light effect and the long blue and black robes that fell and draped endlessly into the darkness.

"...ah..." The figure leaned back and drew out a slim hand, running it down the figure's out stretched throat into the opening of the robes as the figure tossed their head back. "...mmm..."

A scuttling was heard somewhere in the darkness and was stopped right on the spot when something sharp and metallic and small hit near it.

"S...Sa..Sasuke-sama!" A black-clad sound nin sputtered as he stared at the kunai so near his...precious...

The figure faced the nin and revealed himself to be Sasuke, or rather a much prettier Sasuke with all the makeup and stuff. Sasuke stood and descended from the tiny stage area where he had been sitting. The lights all flickered on as Sasuke withdrew his outstretched arm, the same arm that owned the hand that had the privilege to touch it's owner's neck and more. (I make it sound so dirty..Teehee )

"What is it?" Sasuke's face was calm and not at all sour like when he was younger. Two years with Orochimaru taught him to control and hide his emotions well.

The nin shakily went into a kneeling position and shakily stated:

"Mistress Kaede has been spotted..." No faster had the nin finished his sentence had Sasuke reappearin all flying robes and chokeheld him.

"Where?" He snarled dangerously, no longer beautiful but quite...scary.

"K..Konoha!"

* * *

"OWW!" Tsunade and the Hyuuga person turned around to see Sin lying face down after falling from her comfy spot on the sofa.

"Ugh…." Sin slowly sat up and looked around. "Oh! I'm back here! Now where is that…Huh?" Sin finally noticed the couple sitting there.

"Tsunade-oba..ah..sama!" Sin quickly corrected herself. Sometimes, she forgot herself. Then she saw the dark haired person stand up and slowly face her. Her eyes widened.

"OOOIIIIII!" Sin stood up and once again forgot her situation.

"I know you! You're…." The person looked up with those Hyuuga eyes and stared into Sin's eyes. A small smile was on the person's lips.

"You're…."

"Hokage-sama!" The interupted trio all turned to see an jounin kneel down. "there was an attack!.."

Tsunade stood up and slammed her fists on her desk.

"By who?"

The jounin stuttered and then finally said: "Our own genins..."

All three gasped and ran for the door.

* * *

Sin, Tsunade, and the Hyuuga all arrived to the village square and found the place a mess and full of bleeding bodies of villagers, genins, and some jounins and chounins, though of course, the jounins and chounins were much better off.

One of the uninjured jounin came up to the trio.

"Hokage-sama, the situation is now under control, no deaths, only minor injuries, mainly to the genins." Tsunade nodded.

"Do you know what caused this?" She demanded all the while looking around and frowning at the injuries of her people.

"No idea, Godaime-sama." Came a familiar voice. Sin looked up to find herself looking into the red eye of the widely known, Copy Cat Ninja, Kakashi. Sin flushed and turned away. She knew about the sharingan and silently hoped that her old sensei doesn't find out who she was.

"Ah...this must be..."

"Eep!" Sin turned back to look at the grey haired man. Does he know? How? Why?

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Sin blinked. What? Sin stared back at the Hyuuga person and Kakashi. Before anyone could say anything, Sin had already spoke.

"But what about me! Aren't you going to ask who I am...oops." Sin covered her mouth. Damn! "I mean, it's so cool to finally meet you Mr. Open...er Kakashi!" Sin mentally clocked herself as she had almost called Kakashi an open pervert.

"Oh! So nice! I didn't know I had fans, it's most surprising really, to know that YOU are a fan of mine,..." Sin's ears twirked as she picked up the obvious message but before anyone could say anything, it was the Hyuuga's turn.

"Baka, sensei! You know I'm not Hinata!" Sin blinked and looked back at the girl who definitely does look like Hinata if not a...little...shorter...?

"I'm Hanabi! So stop fooling!" Sin's mind twirled as she juggled all the facts: Hanabi? Sensei? Kakashi? Sin would've fainted had it not been for...

"Did my cute little sister just call me?" That. Sin twirled around and gaped. That was Hinata! Hinata...That definitely did her in as her world collapsed.

"Eh? Who's this?" Hinata looked down at the girl.

"Nani!" Hanabi, both flustered at what her sibling just called her and at the fainting of Sin.

"..." Kakashi just standing there, a knowing smile on his face. And if anyone was wondering where Tsunade went, she had gone to talk with the villagers to get more info.

* * *

Ending Comments: So how was it? Was that a surprise? Ne? Ne? Well I won't know unless you tell me so please review! And in the upcoming chapter you'll find out why Sin fainted! What is this! Hinata is a...!

* * *


	12. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the soon to be revealed entities….mwahahahaha!

Summary: Last time in Fatale Sin, Sin fainted at the sight of Hinata….Why! What! Hinata's….!

AN: Ah, what a lovely winter break but it's nice to be back and inactive again. I gained some poundsT.T…..But who cares! Any ways, here's the long awaited update you've been waiting for!

* * *

Fatale Sin 

Chapter 9

* * *

Sin awoke to something big and fury on her face. 

The something big and fury learned a lesson as Sin sank her fangs into the big and fury something.

Of course, Sin learned an even bigger lesson. That lesson was to never bite the big and fury paw of the Kyuubi.

"Kyaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Oww!" Sin fell unto the floor of the Hokage's office. Moaning she sat up and tried to focus her vision. her mentallity had just been tortured that she had fallen out of her state of unconsciousness. 

Sin looked up at the scene of Tsunade and the Hyuuga from before. A sense of deja vu crossed her heart and sent shivers down her spine. But in the far, nearest reachest of her mind, somehow she felt relieved.

"Thank sama it was only a dream!"

"What's only a dream?"

"Oh, that dream where I met...!" Sin gulped.

Slowly, very slowly, Sin turned around.

Facing her with a wide smile...was Hinata...and yet NOT Hinata. Or at least not the Hinata she knew.

Sin's simple, yet complex mind (well, technically she does have two, so it's complex) was quite overwhelmed. So overly overwhelmed, it almost had her back in her unconscious state, but a distant, mindful growl kept her intact with the conscious world.

"H..Hi..Hinata..." Stuttered Sin. Hinata smiled (picture that guy from Bleach who's always smilling) and replied.

"I feel as if I know you..." Sin yelped as Hinata suddenly opened her eyes to activate the Byakugan.

"Noooo!" Sin reflexively clamped her hands over Hinata's eyes. She was caught off guard as her hands were peeled away from Hinata's eyes.

"He he! Just kidding! You're so funny, Sin-chan!" Once again, Hinata's face was back in it's UNusual smiling face. Sin's eye twitched and she glanced at Tsunade. Tsunade looked away and pretended to do her paperwork. Sin turned towards the Hyuuga who had been found out to be Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. Hanabi turned away. Sin turned back towards Hinata and pasted on an awkward smile.

"Hinata-san, um..."

"Oh! Please call me Hinata-chan with the chan suffix, yah?"

"...uh...uh...okay...Hinata-_chan_, can I ask you a question?" Hinata nodded. Sin took in a deep breath and exhaled in all in one sentence.

"WhythehellareyoudressedlikeTHAT!" Hinata looked down at attire.

"What's wrong with it?" Hinata asked all the while twirling around in front of Sin. Sin backed away from her as she tried to talk.

"Everything! I mean, why the heck are you dressed as...how can I say it so that it doesn't sound bad? A prostitute!" Hinata paused and then laughed a full throaty laugh.

"Is that why you're so pesky, Sin-chan? I'll tell you why I'm dressed this way. I had just come back from a mission pretending to be a geisha and since there was a costume party going on, I thought it'd be fun to go there as I was but I guess running at full speed in a kimino was a bad idea and I was sorta injuredcoming back so soon." Hinata posed in her messed up kimino that looked like she had been raped, dragged, and had been overkill again and again. "What I'd like to know is why you're so scared of "prostitutes"?"

Sin was quiet for a few seconds.

"I...I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid of anything! I...I..I was just concerned of what you have become! That's all!" Hinata once again looked serious.

"I'm guessing you must've think that I wasn't Hinata. But I am, down to the scientific DNA. Well I gotta boot so see ya!" With a sudden poof! Hinata was gone and Sin was left feeling a little strange. She then asked out of the blue.

"What's been going on since I've been gone, Tsunade-obaa-san?"

* * *

Ending comments: Sorry but that's all I can do for now. I sorta just overdid everything so if it's sucky and too short then I'm truely sorry. But keep in as a reminder that the way Hinata is acting is a key in the series of plots I just happened to have made. So peace out and give me reviews! The more reviews and honest givings, the better the energy I put into this story! Until next time...Peace! 


	13. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto himself, or others. Really.

Summary: Sin remembers what she was doing earlier…

Author Notes: Sorry for not updating earlier. You guys know the reason. I know the reason. If you don't then don't worry about it. Any ways, it's surprising but I think I just realized that since the first chapter til now, it's just been one day…I know. Seriously. One would have thought that in between Sin getting knocked out and all the excitement and all these months, a few days should have passed already. But only one day has yet to pass. So this chapter will be the end of the long day.

* * *

Fatale Sin 

Chapter 10

* * *

Sin sat upon the fourth's head, carving some kanji into the rock. She thought back to what happened earlier. 

Flashback

"Tsunade-obaa-san, what happened to everyone?"

Tsunade had looked at her with a mysterious face.

"They grew up…Sin."

End of Flashback

Sin was rudely interrupted by the silent sound of someone teleporting in behind her. She turned to glare coldly at the intruder. It turned out to be Kakashi. Dismissing the annoyance, she went back to what she had been doing.

Soon she found herself covered in shadow as Kakashi leaned over her to see what she was up to.

"Heh!" He chuckled. Sin glared once again at him.

"What the hell's so funny?" Sin exclaimed as Kakashi straightened up and covered his lower face with his orange book (not that the book's gonna hide anymore of his face anyhow).

"Nothing…it's just that, you remind me of one of my older students." When Kakashi said that, Sin stiffened in surprise. The only thin on her mind was…Does he know? But before Sin could do anything, a pink-headed girl pooped up.

"Oi! Sensei! I…Ah! All this time I was looking for you, you were flirting! Didn't I tell you before! If Kurenai finds out…mpf!" Kakashi covered Sakura's mouth.

"Shh! Don't say her name!" Sin couldn't believe it! Was Kakashi dating … Kurenai! A mischievous grin appeared on Sin, one that hasn't been there for awhile.

"Nani? You've got a girlfriend! You didn't bother to tell me that while feeling me up a minute ago! Bastard!" Sin screeched at Kakashi, who now had a harassed look on with Sakura glaring, or trying to, at Kakashi. She ripped her old sensei's hand from her mouth.

"So you have been flirting with her!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi cringed and was trying to once again shush Sakura when Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Poof!

Five anbu surrounded them, kunais unsheathed. Sin's eyes popped out as she jumped to her feet, instinctively grabbing several shurikens hidden in her sleeve. She heard a soft weep from her ex-sensei and looked over to the couple and saw that Kakashi was whimpering and cowering in a shadow corner made of shadow.

Sin turned to look at the first movement of an anbu only to find that the anbu took off the mask of an…oni…

"Ah! Kurenai-san!" Sakura acknowledged.

"K…kk..Kurenai..-hime…!" Kakashi all of a sudden was backed up with lights and flowers as he began to twirl around and around until he was right behind Kurenai and placed his hands on her shoulders. The look he had was…just wrong. (Think of Kakashi with slanted eyes and sparkling stars and a yellow to pink background…)

"How are you today? I though you were still on that …mission of yours." Kurenai glared over her shoulder at Kakashi and suddenly punted him away.

"Don't touch me!" The to the amazement of Sin and embarrassment of the Anbu, Kurenai began to cry. "I…I…wahh!"

"Kurenai-hime! I'm sorry for what ever I did! Honest!" Kakashi got on his knees and looked up at her with uber cute puppy dog eyes. Kurenai sniffled before falling to her knees to cuddle the cute lil' Kakashi. As she continued to squeeze the life out of Kakashi, Sin backed away…from the weird beings that had taken over the bodies of her ex-sensei and Kurenai-sensei…and maybe even Sakura…and those anbu over there who are…drinking tea and discussing the latest gossips.

Suddenly, Kurenai stood up and faced her with a serious face, which was ruined due to the effect of a…blue Kakashi in her arms.

"So…I heard about you…Sin." Gasps were heard as the anbu were once again standing behind their "Oni" mistress. Sakura gaped openly at Sin.

"You…You're the girl I met this morning!" Sakura exclaimed pointing at Sin. Sin chuckled evilly before running away from the edge of the monument. "Hey!" Shouts were heard as Sin continued to run then stop and run back the way she came. Sakura had begun to run after her but stopped as she saw Sin run back towards her.

"Wh…Wh…Whaaa!" Sakura protected herself from the uncoming attack…which never came. She felt the rush of wind as Sin ran passed her. Sakura whipped around only to see Sin dodge all the anbu, who were quite clumsy…, and watched her…jump…off…the…fourth's…head. All who were there, except for Kakashi who was unconscious, ran to the edge to find the infamous Fatale Sin of Konoha, nowhere to be seen. Sakura glowered at the disappeared figure of Sin and turned around. She gasped when she saw a giant kanji that hadn't been there before. It read: "Arashi sucks."

* * *

Some where else…

* * *

Sin ran and glanced from here to there. When Sakura had mentioned "this morning", she also realized that she had lost something this morning. Her veil. Sin ran passed a long-haired person who was tying his boots (do ninjas even wear boots?). The person looked up and stared long and hard at the kimino clad, pukey green haired girl. Suddenly the vision of the running girl became black with white lines shaping the body and chakura lines. In the center of the body was the tiny but visible red-fire-like chakura, burning going round and round surrounded by dark purple chakura. 

The person stood up and glared at the girl who had long disappeared into the crowd.

"Oi, Neiji! C'mon, we'll be late!" Called out a giant pickle. Neiji turned towards the giant pickle.

"Lee…why are you wearing the same thing as last year?" Lee giggled and wiggled.

"Because…youknowwho…likes it!" Neiji rolled his eyes as he began to walk.

"So this year you decided to be a drag queen?" Neiji pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his fake boobs.

"No…this year I'm…"

"Eh! What was that?"

"..I'm…a man whore…" Neiji turned a bright red. Lee gaped then began to laugh.

"Sh…Shut up! At least I'm not a pickle!" But still, Lee laughed. Neiji kicked Lee and stalked off, getting hot looks from all over and around.

"…eh…Neiji! Help!" Lee wiggled on the ground as Neiji disappeared but he soon discovered the joys of…rolling and rolled after Neiji as the sun began to set. After all this, what else can happen in a day?

* * *

Ending Comments: So whaddya think? Like it, love it, absolutely hate it? Reviews please! 


	14. Chapter 11

**AN:**Hey, TUH here. Sorry for the late update. I sorta got lost…in my mind. Well, anyways, after thinking about other stuff, I have finally been able to finish this chapter so enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** So far, Sin has not found her "veil" yet…

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

**Fatale Sin**

**Chapter 11**

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Sin had decidedly given up on the search for the "mysterious veil" we don't know a damn thing about. She had spent the last hours of sun lurking about the places the veil could be. But nothing showed and she was pooped. Hey, what can she say? It's hard running in a kimono and not ruin it completely.

The sun had set and with the stars popping out, Sin could already foretell the evening's events. First would be the sudden chill in the air. Then…

Suddenly, she shuddered. She HAD to find that veil! Even if she had to tear Konoha apart! Imaginary tears ran down her face as she posed with a raised fist and shiny eyes. With a sudden renewal of hope and adrenaline, Sin prepared to jump to the rooftops when all of a sudden…

"…excuse me…" Sin screeched to a stop in mid-jump and turned to stare at the source of the voice, annoyance was all over her face, only to find the last person she thought she'd see.

"Eh? Shino?" Sin's annoyance disappeared as she came face to face with the bug boy Aburame Shino. "What a surprise to find you here!" Sin slapped down on Shino's shoulders, a little hard, too, because Shino crumpled over and his bugs began to go crazy.

"Eep!" Sin froze as the bugs began crawling everyshere in defense at the unknown dangerous attacker to their vessel. Suddenly, they were gone (back into Shino) and Shino was up. Sin frowned and placed a hand on his forehead when she saw that he was quite red in the face.

"Eh? Are you sick, Shino? Maybe you got a fever or something?" Sin asked. But instead of answering her, Shino grabbed her hand and said, not asked:

"Will you marry me?" Out of the blue. Sin dropped her mouth. Shino blushed and stuttered.

"I…I mean…Would you like to go to a party with me?" He asked slowly, his grip still strong on her hand. Sin closed her mouth, swallowed her saliva and managed a smile as she ripped her arm out of Shino's vice-like grip. Suddenly remembering that Shino doesn't know who she was (typical Naruto mistake), she managed a chuckle.

"Eh heh heh! B…But don't you think…you're going…a little…**too**…fast…?"

"No." He answered right to the fact. Then blushed while staring intimately at her. Sin backed away slowly. It was happening!

"Er…I have to go now…" Sin twirled around only to bump into another person. "Mmph! Oh…sorry…" Then person grabbed her shoulders and took a deep breath. Sin shuddered as she looked up into the face of Inuzuka Kiba.

"You…smell…delicious…" Kiba grinned, showing off his fangs and his face was finished as he stared down at her with a somewhat lecherous look.

"Kiba…" Shino began as he grabbed her wrist and twisted her out of Kiba's grips. "I saw her first." Shino's bugs began to react to their vessel's agitation and feeling of being challenged. Kiba growled as he haunched over, ready to attack.

"No! No Fighting!" Sin pushed them apart with the respective hands they both held. Then an idea popped up. She smiled "sweetly" at them. "Why don't we all go to that little party?" She suggested gently nudging them both.

Shino and Kiba immediately reacted and smiled at her, nodding just to turn around and glare at the other.

"You might get tired!" Kiba started. "Why don't you ride Akamaru!" Sin looked at Kiba like he was crazy. That is until she actually saw Akamaru appear from under the shadows of a tree nearby. Akamaru was completely different, he was huge and came as tall as Kiba's elbows, and now had a light brown colored fur. Then only thing that hadn't changed wast its face. It was still as Akamaru-looking as ever, only with a ninja-dog vest and cuffs on.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked in command and in greetings, obviously not recognizing Sin at all.

"Um…" Sin smiled uncomfortably.

"What are you saying!" Yelled Shino, uncharacteristically. "She shall ride on a bed of my marvelous butterflies!" Shino called out and suddenly a hundred or more butterglies cam flying over and made a floating bed just for her. Shin "oohed". She was impressed to say the least but noting the friction in the air, she grinned.

"It's okay…I'll just walk." With that she began walking. After a few steps, she paused and turned to find Kiba and Shino trailing right behind her and barely stopping in time when she stopped so suddenly.

"Well? Where's this party?"

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

A ghoulish-looking ghost stared at the group that entered a few minutes ago. (Just think of them typical looking Japanese ghosts with their flames). The ghost was soon joined by a mummy who was followed by a witch and a geisha.

"What are you staring at?" Asked the mummy to the ghost as rock music blasted in the background and rays of multi-colored lights twirled about the huge room.

"What do you think big forehead?" The ghost said sarcastically.

"I think she means the group that just arrived, Sakura," replied the witch.

"Oh! Ya mean the group with that Sin girl?" Asked the geisha.

"Yeah, Hinata." Sakura said. "Who invited her?"

"I didn't." Stated the ghost.

"Hey…ain't that Shino, Hinata?" Asked the witch.

"Um…I…think so…Heh! It's so dark you know, Ten Ten!" The geisha chuckled heavily to the witch.

"I understand. It'd be creepy if he was, cause that guy sure talks a lot, right Ino?" Ten Ten said to the ghost.

"Not only creepy, but the end of the world." Ino said as she stared intently on one guy in the group who was practically licking the moss green headed girl's feet. "Stringing men along like that…who does she think she is?" Ino grunted angrily.

"I'm not gonna take this anymore!" Ino stomped over to the group.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Sin sighed as she looked over and under the males all around her for any escape.

"So…what's your name?" Asked a were wolf. Sin didn't even bother to look at him and pushed past him.

"The name's Sin," she said as she moved through the small group of males. Then she added silently. "Where is it?"

Of course, having great hearing, Kiba practically threw himself at her feet.

"What are you looking for? Did you lose something? I'll help you!" As soon as he offered, the whole group went crazy!

"I…I'll help you, Sin-chan!"

"No! I'll help!"

"Whatever you're looking for I have it!"

"I love yooouuuuuu…!"

"I don't need anyone else but you!" Yelled Shino.

Sin silently shrieked as the walls of the guys closed in. She didn't want to hurt them since it wasn't their fault.

It wasn't their fault that because of a certain jutsu that she created and used to do had a side effect that caused her body to mass produce estrogen, nor was it their fault that she happened to lose the one thing that could've stopped her raging hormones from mass producing, or the fact that they just happened to be males with high stamina and small brains (basically ninjas fit here). She had to hurry before the whole village caught her and was occurred.

Sin sighed inwardly at all her troublesome worries when…

"Inuzuka Kiba! How dare you lay your hands on some other girl!" Sin knew that voice. She looked up to see Ino throw away the walls of guys. If she was with another girl, her hormones may just level out. May. But then something always go wrong. Sin knew it the moment the moment Ino pushed past her. Ino swung her fist back to punch the daylights out of Kiba. The moment Ino paused and looked back at her. Sin felt that oncoming feeling of déjà vu and shivered just as Ino spoke.

"…You…"

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Ending Comment: Nyahahahaha! How was that? What did go wrong? Will Sin ever find that damned veil? Or will Sin's worst fears come true? Find out next time on Fatale Sin! Please Review!


End file.
